fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Mina Aishiyama
Red |gem= Ruby |alter_ego= Aurora |power= Heliokinesis |debut-anime= Episode 01 |seiyū= Rie Takahashi |singer= Azusa Tadokoro }} Mina Aishiyama ( 愛石山ミナ Aishiyama Mina) is one of the main characters in Aikatsu Crystal!. She is also an trainee idol of TS Entertainment. Her main brand is Scarlet Kiss. She is the leader of the group CARAT. Bio Backstory Mina discovered her passion for music when she was in middle school, taking music as an option, she thought it was fun to sing and play instruments. Working more and more to become a better singer, music became a real passion and she wished more and more to become an artist. Continuing her music lessons, she also started to get interested in fashion, learning how to sew and design clothes. As she kept singing, her talent improved and motivated her to become an artist in the future. At 14, she left Japan to go in America for 4 years. There she started to study fashion more and practice music as well as English which helped her as she is now very fluent in the language. Mina while in America tried to audition in order to become a singer but never obtained any answer from any of the agencies she auditioned in. She felt discouraged and thought that the possibility of her becoming an idol was probably impossible. Her parents told her that she has a lot of talent and that the talent she has will surely get noticed. At 17-18 Mina moved back to Japan. Not giving up on her dream she continued to take auditions and posted videos of herself singing in the hopes that someone would notice her. When TS Entertainment became a talent agency, the CEO Tsuyu was looking for talented girls to create a group, that's when she came across Tsuyu's videos. Amazed by her singing she decided to send her a letter. Mina received it, not knowing what it was about she anxiously opened it, understanding that it was a letter from an agency she kept getting more excited as she was reading. Excited to finally having been noticed she prepared herself until the day of the audition. When the day finally arrived, full of excitement she went to the agency. She went in the room where the auditions happened, she was not the first to go and as such was a bit nervous. As the other girls were auditioned, she was amazed by the talent of the other girls mostly Maiko who showed amazing dance skills and by Tsuyu's own daughter Sana's vocals. When it was finally her turn, she gave her all and sang with as much passion as she had. Days later she got a call back from Tsuyu herself telling her that she was welcomed in TS as a trainee. She was overjoyed to finally live her dream. After a few weeks of training Tsuyu announced her that she was chosen to be part of a group that Tsuyu was creating. Being the first chosen she was curious to know which other girls would be chosen to be a part of the group. Weeks later it was announced which girls were chosen to be in the group Carat. She ended up to be the leader of the group and the chosen girls ended up to be Sana, Maiko, Naomi and Tsukiko Saeki. Another weeks later the group finally debuted, which Mina happy to finally live her dream with her new friends. Personnality Mina is the type of person that doesn't give up easily, she likes trying new things and is always looking for something new. That's the way she got hooked to fashion and ended up creating her own brand (with the help of Tsuyu and Yann). She laughs easily and likes comedy, she jokes a lot and likes cheering her friends up. She can get nervous and anxious easily and doesn't like to stress herself out so she is always trying to relax herself. Mina is a nice person whom her friends can always count on. Appearance Mina is medium sized and has a pale complexion, she has red eyes and has brown hair which the half is red. She wears casual and cute clothes in the color scheme of red, black, pink and white. She currently dyed her hair entirely red for the promotions of the album Wanted. Etymology Mina ( ミナ Mina) means South. Aishi (愛市 Aishi) means Beloved and Yama (やま Yama) means mountain. Trivia *'Favorite Color': Red *'Favorite Foods': Nuggets, beef ramen, hamburgers, crepes, chicken sandwich, caesar salad, matcha cake. *Her gem in the group is the Ruby *One of Mina's talents are imitations. *She is dating Ryo Kitamura. *She spent 4 years in America and has the double-nationality. *She can speak English, Japanese and Spanish. *She wished to become a model in middle school. *Her zodiac is Leo. *She can play the violin and the piano. *She has an older sister and a little brother. *Her best friend with Sana. Category:Main Characters Category:Main Idols Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Cute Idols Category:Aikatsu New Nebula!